poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Adventures Chronicles
Sonic's Adventures Chronicles is a TV Series made by Punkasaurus0530 with Heroes, Villains, Episodes and Specials. It will appear in YouTube. Heroes * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Blaze the Cat * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Peach * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Edd * Eddy * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Skips * Pops * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Thomas (Regular Show) * Teen Titans * Max Taylor * Chomp * Rex Owen * Ace * Zoe Drake * Paris * Spike Taylor * Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Terry * Zander * Ed (Dinosaur King * Tank (Dinosaur King) * Dr. Z * Rod and Laura * Helga (Dinosaur King) * Jonathan (Dinosaur King) * Twilight Sparkle * Spike the Dragon * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Minnie Mouse * Diasy Duck * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3, 4) * BlackWarGreymon * DATS Squad (Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon) * Keenan Crier * Falcomon * Impmon * Calumon * Ten Legendary Warriors * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane (Ninjago) * Lloyd * Sensi Garmadon * Sensi Wu * Nya * Godzilla * Minilla * Anguirus * Rodan * Baragon * Mothra * King Ghidorah (Guardian) * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max (Pokemon) * Dawn * Piplup * Iris * Axew * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Dedenne * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Arthur Read * D.W. Read * Buster Baxter * The Brain * Binky Barnes * Sue Ellen Armstrong * Francine Frensky * Muffy Crosswire * Emily (Arthur) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * April O' Neil * Splinter * Omi * Raimundo * Kimiko * Clay * Dojo Kanojo Cho * Master Fung * Master Monk Guan Villains * Mephiles the Dark * Seelkadoom the Hedgehog * Nazo * Dr. Eggman * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopalings * Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. * Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. * Klorgbane the Destroyer * Gene (Regular Show) * Atrox Army * Buraki * Chase Young * Wuya * Jack Spicer * Hannibal Roy Bean * Giovanni * Team Rocket * Piedmon * MetalSeadramon * Puppetmon * Machinedramon * Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro, Foolscap) * Deadly Six * Pythor P. Chumsworth * Shredder * Xaldin * Master Xehanort * Solaris * Dark Gaia * MUTO (Male & Female) * The Overlord * Lucemon Episode Guide Season 1 * Episode 1: Sonic to the Rescue * Episode 2: The DigiDestined Enter the Stage * Episode 3: Ninja Turtles is in the House * Episode 4: The Trouble with Rigby * Episode 5: Enter Klorgbane the Destroyer * Episode 6: The Return of Gene * Episode 7: Atrox Army and Buraki Returns * Episode 8: Teen Titans Go * Episode 9: Attack of the Cockroaches * Episode 10: Trouble at the Digital World Part 1 * Episode 11: Trouble at the Digital World Part 2 * Episode 12: Godzilla vs King Ghidorah * Episode 13: Sleep Eating * Episode 14: Hannibal is Back * Episode 15: MUTO * Episode 16: Tamers' Digimon Saves the Day Season 2 * Episode 17: Escape From the Maze Part 1 * Episode 18: Escape From the Maze Part 2 * Episode 19: The Capicola Gang's Revenge * Episode 20: The Rat King * Episode 21: Fighting Trouble * Episode 22: The Werehog in Tokyo * Episode 23: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man * Episode 24: Be Afraid or Not Be Afraid * Episode 25: * Episode 26: * Episode 27: Queen Chrysalis Returns * Episode 28: The King of the Changelings * Episode 29: Decepticons Attacks * Episode 30: Specials * Sonic's Adventures Chronicles Halloween Special: Rise of the Headless Horseman * Sonic's Adventures Chronicles Christmas Special: Christmas Adventure Movies * Category:Punkasaurus0530